Boys Versus Girls, Silver Millenium Style!
by Darkness' Forbidden Scribe
Summary: The Silver Millenium was a time of peace and prosperity...For the commoners, anyway. The nobles on the other hand...You HAVE heard of the story of Endymion and Serenity, right? That was revised. The real version? It was so NOT love at first sight. DISCONT
1. Character

Boys vs. Girls, Silver Millennium Style!

Characters:

Queen Serenity - Serena/ Serenity's Mom

Serena/Serenity - Sailor Moon - Moon Princess

Raye - Sailor Mars - Princess of Mars

Ares- Raye's older brother- Prince of Mars

Bellona- Raye's Older Sister- Crown Princess of Mars

Lita - Sailor Jupiter- Crown Princess of Jupiter

Zeus- Lita's younger brother- Prince of Jupiter

Amy - Sailor Mercury - Princess of Mercury

Athena- Amy's Older Sister- Crown Princess of Mercury

Hermes-Amy's younger twin- Prince of Mercury

Minako/Mina - Sailor Venus - Princess of Venus

Eros-Mina's Older Brother- Crown Prince of Venus

Haruka - Sailor Uranus - Princess of Uranus

Michiru - Sailor Neptune - Princess of Neptune

Setsuna - Sailor Pluto - Princess of Pluto

Hades- Setsuna's older brother- Crown Prince of Pluto

Hotaru - Sailor Saturn - Princess of Saturn

Cronus- Hotaru's Older Brother- Crown Prince of Saturn

Luna- Serena's Guardian

Artemis-Mina's Guardian

Endymion - Crown Prince of Earth- Darien

Kunzite – A General- Kyle

Jadeite - A General- Jeremy

Nephrite - A General- Niko

Zoisite - A General-Zane

Damien -Uranus' protector-Drake

Ryan-Neptune's protector-Ron

Tian - Pluto's protector- Tory

Ryu - Saturn's protector- Ryo

Derek- Dark Star- Prince of Darsstria

Mianaka/Mia-Star Sailor Celestial-Princess of Solstar

Liana-Star Sailor Orion- Princess of Orion

Ari- Star Sailor Gemini- Princess of Gemini

Tiana- Star Sailor Gemini- Princess of Gemini

Anna-Star Sailor Aquila- Princess of Aquila

Megan-Star Sailor Phoenix- Princess of Phoenix

Diana- Star Sailor Scorpio- Princess of Scorpio

Alec- Star Sailor Leo- Princess of Leo

Lana- Star Sailor Crystal- Princess of Chrystalia


	2. Prologue

_Prologue-_

Serena was screaming like mad. Her screams could be heard halfway across the Palace.

"Why Him! Of all the people on Earth, why Him!!! And he's staying for TWO WHOLE YEARS!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Serena. She was in her bedroom with her mother Queen Serenity.

"Serena," said The Queen trying to regain her hearing, "I don't want it to end up like when he was here last time." Last time he was here, Serena ended up with a black eye and quite a lot of bruises, and he left with bruises and purple dyed clothes and hair. Even the Queen had trouble keeping a straight face. After that, it was war between Endymion and Serena. They absolutely hated each other from the moment he called her 'Princess Meatball Head'.

_On Earth..._

Endymion was in the throne room when his parents, the King Alexander Gaia and Queen Terra Gaia of the Earth. They just told him that he was going to the Moon for two years. When he argued they told him he was going no buts!

"Besides it will be a good experience for you." said Queen Terra. _'You'll need all your training to beat that princess.' _Thought King Alexander, remembering the last time the prince went to the Moon. _'Most princesses here aren't very bright, but that Moon Princess is something else.'_ When Endymion talked to his generals about it, they all burst out laughing. The last time he went there, the princess of the Moon gave him bruises and purple dyed hair as a parting gift.

"So that's the reason why there's black hair dye in his closet!" said Zoisite.

"Yeah, you should have seen him! All purple like a grape! It was hilarious! Too bad you missed it Zoi! I think you had to stay on earth that time." said Jadeite, failing to hold back the laughter.

"Well this time, gentlemen, its war. Meatball Head won't have a chance. After all, the Outer Senshi's Protectors are helping us." said Endymion smiling. Suddenly his Generals got very nervous. They knew Serena's Senshi would keep her safe, but they thought that they would be in for a beating.

Meanwhile Serena was with her Senshi. And when I mean all, I mean ALL of them. Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru along with Serena are the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System. She filled them in on what happened.

"You guys have to help me!" pleaded Serena.

"Don't worry Princess; we will come up with a way to prank the prince! After all we have a few scores to settle with the generals and those pesky protectors, right girls? '' Asked Princess Raye.

"RIGHT!!!" said everyone.

"He won't stand a chance in Hell, because we have you Outer Senshi helping us." said Serena.

"What did happen last time when he was here?'' asked Hotaru.

"Well… let's just say that he left with bruises, purple hair and purple clothes." Serena's eyes gleamed with laughter at the memory. "He was so _humiliated_!!! It was well worth the bruises and black eye seeing him like that!" Hysterical laughter exploded from the room. Luna, who was eavesdropping, moved back a good yard or so.


	3. Game, Set and Match!

_A Palace Fit for a Prince_

"I have a sinking feeling that the Senshi will attack." said Jadeite.

"Me too." said Nephrite.

"Me three." said Zoisite.

"Me four" said Kunzite.

"Me five" said Endymion. There was silence. Finally, Tian broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I have no clue.'' said a worn out Jadeite.

"What's this? The Mouth is silent?" asked Ryo.

"It's the end of the world!" exclaimed Damien.

"It will be knowing that the Sailor Senshi want revenge." said Kunzite wearily.

"Hey you!" said Serena. All the guys jumped in surprise and immediately went to a battle stance.

"Oh stop it. I'm not here to hurt you." said Serena with an amused smirk on her face. The guys relaxed a bit each exchanging nervous looks.

"What do you want, Princess?" asked Endymion.

"What, no 'Meatball head'? I'm just here to tell you that we got a new spa installed for the Palace. Mother sent me to show you where it is so you guys could relax a bit. She said that you all look a little stressed."

"Oh, well then lead the way Meatball Head." said Endymion. Serena walked away grumbling, But on the inside she smirked. 'Ha! They fell for it!" Unknown to the boys two figures in the shadows were smiling widely.

"Jupiter and Uranus to Mars and Saturn. Come in!'' said Lita.

"Saturn's here. What's going on?" came Hotaru's voice from the communicator. The Senshi split up into groups of two. Michiru was with Amy, Lita with Haruka, Hotaru with Raye, and Mina with Setsuna.

"Sere got the guys. Pass the message to Mina and Setsuna so they could warn Amy to get ready." said Haruka.

"Okay" said Hotaru. Amy got message from Setsuna.

"Here we are!" said Serena to the guys. The 'spa' was built like a mansion. "Well, get in!" she said pushing them in.

"Hey wait!" said Tian, but he was too late. She already shut the door and locked the guys in.

Serena went through a secret passageway into the control room. The rest of the Scouts were already there.

"Heh, heh. Let's put operation Palace fit For a Prince into action." She said taking a seat.

"The place is full of booby traps each designed for each guy. We each can take on and torture them separately or together." said Amy. "Either way they'll walk right into our traps."

"Let's separate them first then prank all of them." suggested Lita. The rest of the girls agreed and each smirked evilly. Attack!

"Uh Endymion? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jadeite screamed.

"Shut your mouth, Jadeite!" said Kunzite.

"Well, let's keep walking. That way, we might find a way out." Said Endymion. And that's what they did. Well they didn't find a way out. They all fell through trap doors. They each met the Senshi of their dreams. Too bad the Senshi had a death wish for them. Guess who got whom. I'm not telling. Well, okay. I'll tell you. Let's let Amy and Michiru have their revenge first. Ryan and Zoisite landed together and too bad they landed on their feet, because it would have been a funny sight, seeing them land on their – well never mind that! Amy and Michiru were a dangerous team. Amy can freeze the water Michiru provides into deadly weapons. On the other hand Zoisite is just as smart as Amy. Ryan can match up to Lita in combat.

"So… What're you guys doing here?" Asked Mercury.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Said Zoisite. The fight began after she shrugged. Amy and Michiru started off. "_'Shine Aqua Illusion' ' Neptune Deep Submerge!'_ Shouted the Senshi of water and ice. Immediately Ryan put up a shield around both of them. Amy froze some of the water Michiru provided and threw it at them.

"Damn she has good aim!" said Ryan.

"We are so dead!" said Zoisite.

"How right you are!" shouted Michiru as Amy released an Ice Sword at the two guys. They barely dodged it. Zoisite used his Sapphire Whip to demolish the Ice Sword.

"Jeez, I did not know they were so fast!" said Ryan. Amy snickered.

"Well, now you know." said the Senshi of Ice.

" We'll stop if you guys don't tell the Queen about this. Got it?" Said Michiru as Amy got another Ice Sword ready. Ryan eyed it then nodded. The two Senshi disappeared, and a door faded into view. They went through the door and were in the mansion.

"Oh great." groaned Zoisite. "More walking." Mina and Setsuna were having fun with Kunzite and Tian. Kunzite tried using his Topaz Boomerang to cut Venus's love chain, but it didn't work. He got shocked with her _'Love and Beauty Shock'_ for doing that. Tian on the other hand was too busy dodging time holes Pluto was creating.

"Hey Tian! Mind helping me out!" shouted Kunzite.

"I would, but I'm a little busy right now." came the reply. Kunzite looked over to see Tian hanging on for dear life to a chandelier that was on the ceiling. Kunzite looked down and saw the reason for Tian's distress. There was a time hole underneath him leading to, apparently, the time of the dinosaurs.

"Tell you guys what. We'll let you go," said Setsuna.

"Really?" said Tian from the chandelier.

"Yeah we will, but on one condition. You can't tell the Queen about this." said Mina.

"We agree to those conditions." said Kunzite. The girls called off their attacks. Kunzite got off the ground and Tian fell off the chandelier with a _thump_! They looked around the room for the Senshi but they already disappeared. There was a door in front of them. Tian opened it and saw that it leads to a hallway. "Well let's start walking. We're bound to find Endymion and the rest of the guys." said Kunzite. With that the two walked out to the rest of the so-called 'mansion'. Sooner or later they would find Zoisite and Ryan, but I'll tell that later. Lita, Haruka, Raye and Hotaru were having fun with Nephrite, Jadeite, Ryo and Damien. It was one helluva fight. Lita and Haruka were having fun kicking Nephrite and Damien's butt. Lita repeatedly shocked Nephrite while Haruka was making Damien dance around like a ballerina by using her _'Uranus World shaking' _and_ 'Space Sword Blaster'_. Jadeite had to dance like Damien to dodge Raye's Flaming Arrows. And oh, was she shooting fast! And with deadly accuracy to boot. Hotaru was trying to slice Ryo to bits. And the whole thing was caught on tape. Every encounter, every fight. Oh the possibilities are endless. Who knew being evil was so rewarding? Now on to the couple of the century, Endymion and Serena. Endymion fell in on his-err you know where- and was in a battlefield.

"Where am I?" asked Endymion.

"A battlefield, _Stupid_." said Sailor Moon. She jumped to dodge a rose Endymion threw. 'Well time to get the party started' thought Serena.

"I thought you'd never come, _Princess_." shouted Endymion.

"Yeah, and miss all the fun of beating _you_ senseless? Not that you _had_ any sense." said Sailor Moon. 'That got him for sure!' She was right. That totally got him. He threw 20 roses at her and she was ready to dodge them all.

"Ready to take it up a notch, _Endymion_!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Anytime you are, _Serenity!_" snapped Endymion. Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon. 'Shoot' thought Endymion. 'Houston, we have a problem' She shouted

"_'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!'_ "Rainbow and Pink hearts got all over Endy's Armor and clothes. The armor broke, of course, but the damage was done to his clothes and body. He'll have a hard time taking those off!

"Hey, you want to see Eternal Power?" Endymion didn't answer; instead he threw a rose at her. It hit her on her left leg.

"That hurt!" Serena yelled and punched him in the face. Then she transformed to Eternal Sailor Moon. She attacked him with _'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!' _on the lowest power and knocked him out. She dragged him over to the door that appeared at the end of the fight. She dragged Endymion to the hall where the generals and protectors would come across and left him there. Just as she disappeared, the guys showed up.

"What the!" shouted Zoisite

"Endy!" cried Kunzite. After awhile Endy woke up, and the guys got out of the mansion, with some difficulty, (like the Ice covered hall) they went to their chambers. Endy used his Golden Crystal to heal everyone. Their egos as well as their body got bruised.

_After Serena disappeared..._

"Sorry guys." said Serena.

"Sorry for what?" Everyone asked in unison.

"For not telling him to shut his mouth about this."

"That's fine," said Amy. "He'll probably try to tell the Queen but no one would dare back him up."

"Yeah if they did we would kick their butt's again." said Lita. Amy was so right. Endy tried did try telling the Queen, but the Senshi were there and no one backed him up.


	4. A Palace Fit For A Prince

_A Palace Fit for a Prince_

"I have a sinking feeling that the Senshi will attack." said Jadeite.

"Me too." said Nephrite.

"Me three." said Zoisite.

"Me four" said Kunzite.

"Me five" said Endymion. There was silence. Finally, Tian broke the silence.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I have no clue.'' said a worn out Jadeite.

"What's this? The Mouth is silent?" asked Ryo.

"It's the end of the world!" exclaimed Damien.

"It will be knowing that the Sailor Senshi want revenge." said Kunzite wearily.

"Hey you!" said Serena. All the guys jumped in surprise and immediately went to a battle stance.

"Oh stop it. I'm not here to hurt you." said Serena with an amused smirk on her face. The guys relaxed a bit each exchanging nervous looks.

"What do you want, Princess?" asked Endymion.

"What, no 'Meatball head'? I'm just here to tell you that we got a new spa installed for the Palace. Mother sent me to show you where it is so you guys could relax a bit. She said that you all look a little stressed."

"Oh, well then lead the way Meatball Head." said Endymion. Serena walked away grumbling, But on the inside she smirked. 'Ha! They fell for it!" Unknown to the boys two figures in the shadows were smiling widely.

"Jupiter and Uranus to Mars and Saturn. Come in!'' said Lita.

"Saturn's here. What's going on?" came Hotaru's voice from the communicator. The Senshi split up into groups of two. Michiru was with Amy, Lita with Haruka, Hotaru with Raye, and Mina with Setsuna.

"Sere got the guys. Pass the message to Mina and Setsuna so they could warn Amy to get ready." said Haruka.

"Okay" said Hotaru. Amy got message from Setsuna.

"Here we are!" said Serena to the guys. The 'spa' was built like a mansion. "Well, get in!" she said pushing them in.

"Hey wait!" said Tian, but he was too late. She already shut the door and locked the guys in.

Serena went through a secret passageway into the control room. The rest of the Scouts were already there.

"Heh, heh. Let's put operation Palace fit For a Prince into action." She said taking a seat.

"The place is full of booby traps each designed for each guy. We each can take on and torture them separately or together." said Amy. "Either way they'll walk right into our traps."

"Let's separate them first then prank all of them." suggested Lita. The rest of the girls agreed and each smirked evilly. Attack!

"Uh Endymion? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jadeite screamed.

"Shut your mouth, Jadeite!" said Kunzite.

"Well, let's keep walking. That way, we might find a way out." Said Endymion. And that's what they did. Well they didn't find a way out. They all fell through trap doors. They each met the Senshi of their dreams. Too bad the Senshi had a death wish for them. Guess who got whom. I'm not telling. Well, okay. I'll tell you. Let's let Amy and Michiru have their revenge first. Ryan and Zoisite landed together and too bad they landed on their feet, because it would have been a funny sight, seeing them land on their – well never mind that! Amy and Michiru were a dangerous team. Amy can freeze the water Michiru provides into deadly weapons. On the other hand Zoisite is just as smart as Amy. Ryan can match up to Lita in combat.

"So… What're you guys doing here?" Asked Mercury.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." Said Zoisite. The fight began after she shrugged. Amy and Michiru started off. "_'Shine Aqua Illusion' ' Neptune Deep Submerge!'_ Shouted the Senshi of water and ice. Immediately Ryan put up a shield around both of them. Amy froze some of the water Michiru provided and threw it at them.

"Damn she has good aim!" said Ryan.

"We are so dead!" said Zoisite.

"How right you are!" shouted Michiru as Amy released an Ice Sword at the two guys. They barely dodged it. Zoisite used his Sapphire Whip to demolish the Ice Sword.

"Jeez, I did not know they were so fast!" said Ryan. Amy snickered.

"Well, now you know." said the Senshi of Ice.

" We'll stop if you guys don't tell the Queen about this. Got it?" Said Michiru as Amy got another Ice Sword ready. Ryan eyed it then nodded. The two Senshi disappeared, and a door faded into view. They went through the door and were in the mansion.

"Oh great." groaned Zoisite. "More walking." Mina and Setsuna were having fun with Kunzite and Tian. Kunzite tried using his Topaz Boomerang to cut Venus's love chain, but it didn't work. He got shocked with her _'Love and Beauty Shock'_ for doing that. Tian on the other hand was too busy dodging time holes Pluto was creating.

"Hey Tian! Mind helping me out!" shouted Kunzite.

"I would, but I'm a little busy right now." came the reply. Kunzite looked over to see Tian hanging on for dear life to a chandelier that was on the ceiling. Kunzite looked down and saw the reason for Tian's distress. There was a time hole underneath him leading to, apparently, the time of the dinosaurs.

"Tell you guys what. We'll let you go," said Setsuna.

"Really?" said Tian from the chandelier.

"Yeah we will, but on one condition. You can't tell the Queen about this." said Mina.

"We agree to those conditions." said Kunzite. The girls called off their attacks. Kunzite got off the ground and Tian fell off the chandelier with a _thump_! They looked around the room for the Senshi but they already disappeared. There was a door in front of them. Tian opened it and saw that it leads to a hallway. "Well let's start walking. We're bound to find Endymion and the rest of the guys." said Kunzite. With that the two walked out to the rest of the so-called 'mansion'. Sooner or later they would find Zoisite and Ryan, but I'll tell that later. Lita, Haruka, Raye and Hotaru were having fun with Nephrite, Jadeite, Ryo and Damien. It was one helluva fight. Lita and Haruka were having fun kicking Nephrite and Damien's butt. Lita repeatedly shocked Nephrite while Haruka was making Damien dance around like a ballerina by using her _'Uranus World shaking' _and_ 'Space Sword Blaster'_. Jadeite had to dance like Damien to dodge Raye's Flaming Arrows. And oh, was she shooting fast! And with deadly accuracy to boot. Hotaru was trying to slice Ryo to bits. And the whole thing was caught on tape. Every encounter, every fight. Oh the possibilities are endless. Who knew being evil was so rewarding? Now on to the couple of the century, Endymion and Serena. Endymion fell in on his-err you know where- and was in a battlefield.

"Where am I?" asked Endymion.

"A battlefield, _Stupid_." said Sailor Moon. She jumped to dodge a rose Endymion threw. 'Well time to get the party started' thought Serena.

"I thought you'd never come, _Princess_." shouted Endymion.

"Yeah, and miss all the fun of beating _you_ senseless? Not that you _had_ any sense." said Sailor Moon. 'That got him for sure!' She was right. That totally got him. He threw 20 roses at her and she was ready to dodge them all.

"Ready to take it up a notch, _Endymion_!" shouted Sailor Moon.

"Anytime you are, _Serenity!_" snapped Endymion. Serena transformed into Super Sailor Moon. 'Shoot' thought Endymion. 'Houston, we have a problem' She shouted

"_'Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!'_ "Rainbow and Pink hearts got all over Endy's Armor and clothes. The armor broke, of course, but the damage was done to his clothes and body. He'll have a hard time taking those off!

"Hey, you want to see Eternal Power?" Endymion didn't answer; instead he threw a rose at her. It hit her on her left leg.

"That hurt!" Serena yelled and punched him in the face. Then she transformed to Eternal Sailor Moon. She attacked him with _'Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!' _on the lowest power and knocked him out. She dragged him over to the door that appeared at the end of the fight. She dragged Endymion to the hall where the generals and protectors would come across and left him there. Just as she disappeared, the guys showed up.

"What the!" shouted Zoisite

"Endy!" cried Kunzite. After awhile Endy woke up, and the guys got out of the mansion, with some difficulty, (like the Ice covered hall) they went to their chambers. Endy used his Golden Crystal to heal everyone. Their egos as well as their body got bruised.

_After Serena disappeared..._

"Sorry guys." said Serena.

"Sorry for what?" Everyone asked in unison.

"For not telling him to shut his mouth about this."

"That's fine," said Amy. "He'll probably try to tell the Queen but no one would dare back him up."

"Yeah if they did we would kick their butt's again." said Lita. Amy was so right. Endy tried did try telling the Queen, but the Senshi were there and no one backed him up.


	5. Revenge: Divide and ConquerNot

_Revenge: Divide and conquer...not._

"Darn it!" said Endymion. "I didn't know they were that powerful!" 'Or that they were beautiful. Wait, where did that thought come from?' He thought.

"We have to make our next Attack, correct?" said Tian. "Fortunately, we protectors know a few things about the Senshi."

"What do you know?" asked Endymion.

"The Senshi love a good challenge or fight. They're almost unbeatable together, but apart they are easy pickings, except for Eternal Sailor Moon. "

"Good. We needed that info. So this is our plan: Divide and conquer." The senshi chose the same exact plan.

"Okay, we each pick a senshi, and stick to them like glue." said Endymion. "Then we wait for the perfect time to attack." Meanwhile, in Serena's room…

"Okay, we each pick a general or protector, and stick to 'em like glue." said Serena. "Then we ambush them when time comes. Got it?"

"Yeah!" said the Senshi. It was coincidence that they each chose each other and because of that, the plan was a failure. Endymion got Serena, Amy got Zoisite, Raye got Jadeite, Lita got Nephrite, Mina got Kunzite, Haruka got Damien, Michiru got Ryan, Setsuna got Tian, and Hotaru got Ryo. But most of the time the guys were looking for the girls and vice versa. Oh the irony. So they didn't get work done on the first day, but then Serena arranged an all-out attack. On Serena's birthday, the battle began. She asked the Queen if there could be a sparring match between the Senshi and the generals. They had set it up at the sparring ring.

Serena said, "We really should transform before walking in there." The other Senshi agreed, so they transformed then went in. The guys were surprised to see the Senshi transformed. They expected that the girls would be in the princess forms. The Senshi walked in and stood in their fighting stances. The Generals did the same thing.

The judge, who was Ares, announced, "Magic is allowed, and it is a free-for-all. The only rule is that no one gets killed. And now," Ares cleared his throat, bowed, and ran to the stands screaming "FREE FIGHT!"

With that both sides charged. They each fought the one they chose. Endymion fought Serena, who was throwing blast after blast of Moon power. Amy fought Zoisite, freezing him and Raye fought Jadeite, nearly burning him. Lita fought Nephrite, zapping him repeatedly. Mina fought Kunzite, tying him up with her Love Chain. Haruka fought Damien, nearly slicing him with her Space Sword. Michiru fought Ryan, getting him sopping wet. Setsuna fought Tian, trying to put him in a time hole and Hotaru fought Ryo, using her Silence Glaive attacks. This was clearly a _very_ entertaining fight. They each used their special powers. Unfortunately, the protectors watched their fight sessions and told the guys their attacks. Serena beat up Endymion pretty bad. The same thing went for the rest of the Senshi and in the end, the Senshi won. But after Serena caught the flu and had a fever, so she was sent to bed early. Endymion was worried, but didn't show it( maybe he didn't realize it). Then all the Senshi got sick. All the guys were sick with worry.

The next week there was a Masquerade ball. All the Senshi got better but were still weak. Then the guys decided to go to the Ball. So did the girls. All week, they were looking for an outfit to wear, both the men and women. I swear, they take longer than _women_ to get dressed! Then the day of the ball arrived. The Senshi finally found perfect dresses for each of them. When they entered everyone's eyes were on them. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, nine gentlemen asked if they could have this dance. The Senshi politely accepted. But little did they know that they were the generals. 'Wow.' thought the generals. They thought that they were lucky that they had such beautiful dance partners. Serena and Endymion danced a beautiful waltz. They were talking and suddenly, the boys pulled them to the dance. That night after the ball was over; Serena had a sleep over in her room.

"Those guys are kind of familiar. Do you guys know who they are?"

"I don't know, but they did seem familiar." said Mina.

"OH MY GOD!!" screamed Amy. "Those guys we danced with? They were the generals and the protectors."

"WHAT!?" screamed eight voices. "How do you know?"

"Well… I did a little research. I took the picture of the guys and tried to find a match with all the males in the palace. It was easy to do with my new Mercury computer." said Amy. The rest of the Senshi were still in shock and couldn't care less how she did it.

"You mean that cute guy I was talking to…Ryo… was actually that idiot Ryu!" exclaimed Hotaru. (The generals and protectors used different names so if the Senshi found them, they wouldn't know who they are. There is a key at the top if you want to know their fake names.) 'Those #&*&#^!' the Senshi all thought. The next night, the Senshi were extremely angry. They were out for revenge. And not just from any one. They wanted revenge from the Terrans.

Meanwhile, in the boys' rooms, the guys were discussing the beautiful women they danced with.

"Who were they?'' wondered Endymion.

"Let me check." said Zoisite. He was typing away on his computer he got. "Man this Moon technology is great! It's so much more advanced than Earth's technology." When he was done, Zoisite's eyes widened in shock. "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"What?" asked the rest of the men. "You know those girls we were dancing with?" said Zoisite.

"Get on with it techno-geek!" said Ryo.

"Well, they were the princesses." said Zoisite.

"WHAT!" repeated the boys.

"How on earth did Meatball Head get so beautiful?" said Endymion. The rest of the guys were thinking the same, but with their own dance partner.

"Guys… I just realized something. Since the technology here is more advanced and Princess Mercury is a whiz at computers, won't she be able to figure out that they were dancing with us?" asked Tian.

"Tian's right!" said Kunzite. "They hate us so they will probably want revenge."

"Just great! I have just one good night and the heavens turn on me," said Nephrite bitterly.

"We'd better carry around our weapons tomorrow." said Ryan.

"I agree." said Jadeite.

"One thing I know for certain, is that those girls are powerful and I don't want to be on the opposite end of their attacks, especially when they're mad." said Damien.

"Well let's get to bed. We'll deal with the Senshi tomorrow." said Endymion.

"Yeah." said the boys as they went to their own rooms. 'Man, this is one time I wish I wasn't Prince Dork's General' thought all the Generals. Endymion on the other hand was thinking 'How the heck did Serena get so beautiful? I don't think I should tell the guys that piece of info. They'll make fun of me from here to Pluto and back. Plus it's great blackmail material.' With that, Endymion went to sleep.

The next day, the Senshi went to court extremely angry. It took all of their self-control not to attack the Generals and protectors then and there. And boy, were the guys jumpy. At the slightest sound, they drew their weapons and got ready to defend themselves. They embarrassed themselves quite a few times. They turned cherry red and the Senshi had to stifle a fit of giggles. 'Soon, we will have our revenge.' Thought the Senshi. Serena and the Senshi had a meeting.

"Our plan is working well so far. The boys are too jumpy and embarrassed to know we are watching." Said Serena.

"Yeah, they won't know what hit them when we strike." said Lita making a fist. Amy was busy typing on the computer, smiling evilly.

"Hey guys! Our plans to get the boys are in action."

"Great job, Amy." said Haruka. 'The boys are sooooo dead!' She thought.

"They are going to regret the day they heard our names!" said Serena.

"Michiru, Amy! Get working on the ice covered hall. Operation: A Palace Fit for A Prince is in action!"


	6. Boys Meets Chaos

_Boys Meet Chaos_

The very next day, Serena dropped by to see the boys. Endy said,

"What do you want?"

"To tell you my cousin is coming and you guys are invited to see her. Wear formal outfits and come to the Ballroom. Queen's Orders." said Serena. After she left the boy's chamber, Endymion told all the boys what she said.

"Well, let's get ready. It was the Queen's orders." So they got ready and went to the ballroom.

"Introducing, Princess Mianaka of the system of the Stars and Prince Derek of Darsstria." Mianaka and Derek walked down the staircase while everyone watched in awe. Mianaka had brown skin, black hair and Amethyst colored eyes. She wore an Emerald dress that brought out the color of her eyes. The dress had translucent bell sleeves and had Emeralds sewn on the sleeves, bodice and hem of the dress. Derek wore a royal purple tuxedo with black embroidery on the edges. He had pale skin and blond hair. He also had Emerald green eyes. A fan club had formed within seconds.

"Announcing the Princesses and Senshi of the System of the Stars." Mianaka's Senshi also followed her. Liana, Ari, Tiana, Anna, Megan, Diana and Lana were all wearing the same type of dress as Mianaka, but in white. Alec decided to wear a Gold Tux. They looked stunning. Everyone save for the Senshistared in awe. Serena broke the silence by saying,

"Welcome to the Moon, Princesses and Prince. We are happy you arrived safe and sound. I-" as she opened her mouth to speak again, she was cut off.

" Drop the formalities, Sere! We came here to have fun." Everyone was surprised to hear Mianaka say that. They thought she would be all serious and no fun.

"Let's get this party started!" shouted none other than Mina's older brother, Eros. And of course, everyone ignored him.

While the guys were in shock, the princesses and their Senshi got reacquainted in a small private corner.

"Hey Sere, meet Derek, my Fiancé." said Mia.

"WHAT! You have a Fiancé?" cried Serena.

"Congrats!" Said Serena's Senshi.

"SHHH! Keep it down! It's a secret." Said Mia.

" Hey Alec, nice tux." teased Haruka.

"Haruka, dark blue is _so_ your color. Especially in _that_ dress." Said Alec.

"What's wrong with my dress?" asked Haruka indignantly.

"Oh, nothing." Said Alec.

"Break it up, you two. No fighting in the ballroom." Said Mianaka.

"Koi, I'm going to get some punch. Want some?" said Derek.

"Sure Derek." Said Mianaka. While Derek was at the punch bowl, Endymion and his crowd walked over.

"Hey, didn't you think that Mianaka girl looked hot?" said Zoisite.

"Yeah. But who'd have known she was friends with Meatball Head." Said Endymion.

"Well, It's a known fact that Mianaka is Serena's cousin Most people think Serena and I are cousins because of our hair and skin color." Said Derek.

"Who are you?" asked Nephrite.

"I am Derek of Darsstria. And you are?" They introduced themselves. " Hey Derek, you know anything about Mianaka?" asked Zoisite. " Yes." Said Derek.

"Well, what do you know?" Asked Endy. " She will ascend the Solstarrian throne as soon as she gets married." Said Derek as he winced.

" What!" Said the generals and protectors. He turned and mouthed to Mianaka _I'm coming!_ After hearing a telepathic scream.

" Uh, sorry guys, but I've got to go." said Derek. " Why?" they all asked. " I forgot to get some punch for Mianaka."

"What is Mianaka to you?" asked Endymion.

"Why?" asked Derek.

"We want to know." said Zoisite.

"She's more than a friend." He replied.

_Meanwhile..._

" I wonder what's taking Derek so long." said Mia. " Maybe he bumped into Endy?" Said Serena " Well knowing him that's probably it. Let's go find him." So off they went to find Derek. Serena was right about Derek bumping into Endy. What they were in shock about was that Derek and Endy were actually getting along. 'Derek!' Mianaka screamed telepathically. Derek winced, looked at her and mouthed, _I'm coming!_ to her. She called again. This time Derek came. "Well?" hissed Mianaka," What were you doing with them? We are performing in five minutes!" ' Uh oh. She's mad.' thought Derek. " I over heard them talking about you and I told them you were Sere's cousin." " Let's just get changed." grumbled Mianaka. Derek followed her to the changing room. They got changed and waited at the outdoor stage.

In the Ballroom, Queen Serenity announced that there was going to be a performance in the outer Stage. Everyone went to the outer stage and sat down on the seats. The Royals got the best seats. "This performance is starring Derek and Mianaka. There will be a few surprise performances during the show."

"Now without further adieu, here's Mianaka and Derek!"

The Stage turned dark for a second, and then the spotlights were on the stage where Mianaka was crouching on the trampolines. She slowly stood up and as she did that, a pair of white wings unfurled. Everyone gasped. She jumped up and down a few times and then grabbed on to the bar in front of her. The bar she grabbed was the special one, made for the Golden Phoenix. She did the Golden Phoenix and grabbed Derek's bar. Instead of grabbing her and lifting her on to the bar, he propelled her even higher. She flapped her wings a few times and suddenly, she made her wings disappear in a flurry of feathers. Her Senshi then jumped on to the stage amongst the feathers. They did back flips, somersaults, and spins and a few routines they made up themselves. Then she let all of her elements out. They danced among the feathers and Senshi. She reopened her wings, made the Star Crystal shine and give everyone on the stage wings. Everyone flew up to Mianaka's level, made a circle and gave a bow. Her Elements went back inside her. After a death like silence, the crowd broke into applause and cheers. After the performance, everyone went into the ballroom again. Serena tried to reach Mianaka, but almost got trampled by the boys trying to get her phone number. When Mianaka finished helping everyone (including Derek, Sere, her Senshi and Sere's Senshi) of the floor, she went straight to her room. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep. Queen Serenity came in to check on her. She smiled when she found her fast asleep. 'Having to deal with the generals and protectors, every guy/prince trying to flirt with her, Derek nearly going ballistic and giving a performance. Talk about a rough night.' thought the Queen as she tucked her in. 'Sweet dreams, Star child.' The queen left when she finished tucking Mianaka in.

"So, how is she?" asked Serena.

Queen Serenity turned to see her daughter looking like she was in a fight.

"She's fine. Exhausted, but fine. She had quite a night." replied the Queen.

_Fill in on what happened after Mianaka left:_

When Derek was about to set every single male on fire with a snap, Sere stopped him in time. She whispered to Derek,

"You can help us get them later with pranks." At this Derek calmed down enough that. He hissed back to Serena that he gets Jadeite and Zoisite. At that Serena laughed.

"Don't worry, no one, especially those perverts, gets away with doing that to her," said Serena with her eyes burning with the flames of doom. Derek edged away from her, slightly unnerved.

_With the guys... _

_"_That guy is such a prick!" complained Zoisite. Jadeite silently agreed while cursing at Derek under his breath.

"I wonder why he reacted so violently..." wondered Kunzite.

"You don't know? Jeez are you guys clueless." Snickered Hermes as he and the rest of the siblings stepped out into the hallway.

"I really hope our sisters win this little war. Right guys?" said Athena to the rest of the siblings.

"Who are you? What business do you have with us?" asked Kunzite.

"Stop, Kunzite. These are the brothers and sisters of the Senshi. You do **not** want to mess with them. The only people who can control them are their parents and the Senshi. They are called the Demonic Royals." said a terrified Ryu.

"So, you know us, the Demonic Royals. This is going to be fun, eh Eros?" said Cronus smiling like the devil. Eros had the same sadistic grin.

_'Oh Hell no...' _thought the generals and Endymion. The protectors high tailed it out of there already. _'Jerks.' _thought the generals.

"Eros! Cronos! Stop that this instant!" said Hotaru with Mina following her.

"Aw, Hotaru! We want to have some fun," pouted Cronos.

"Jeez, didn't know you guys were so blood thirsty," said a snooty Bellona.

"Look who's talking Miss 'I won't stop till they're beaten to a bloody pulp!" cried a miffed Hermes.

"Children...SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" shouted a royally pissed Mianaka as she walked out of her room, "If you aren't gone by the count of ten, I will personally tell all of your parents exactly who replaced all of the desserts at Dracaena's wedding with dung. One.....**Two**....**THREE**...." And at that, all you could see were multicolored blurs franticly running down the halls away from Mianaka's Suite.

As Derek walked out of their room, he said, "Wasn't that a bit harsh, Koi? I mean they didn't even know our room was here."

"They still should have considered all the people who were sleeping, other than us!" complained Mianaka.

"Well, let's just go back to sleep." said Derek in a soothing voice as he led her back into their room.

_The next morning..._

"*YAWN* Morning." said a sleepy Mianaka as she sat down at the private dinning area for royals. "Anything on the agenda today?"

"Maybe an all out spar between Sere's Senshi and us." said Ari and Tiana simultaneously.

"That'd be fun," Liana mused as she ate some toast."When does the spar start?"

"Today afternoon as entertainment for other Royal Guests." said Derek as he ate cereal.

"So, who's watching?" Anna asked around a mouthful of the pancake she was eating.

"Anna, don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting!" said Ari and Tiana simultaneously (again).

"The people who are watching are Queen Serenity, Queen Myakka, the Terrans, the Demonic Royals and their parents. It's more or less a hand-to-hand combat battle. No magic allowed," said Derek.

"It should be interesting... Everyone! Put on your weights and triple them!" ordered a suddenly alert Mianaka. Everyone groaned at that.

"She had coffee, didn't she?"asked Liana to Derek.

Derek nodded wearily and said, "Uh huh. Someone must've spiked her drink. Not a nice joke because I sent a nasty surprise after them."

All at the table shuddered at the thought of what exactly the 'surprise' that the prince sent after the jokers. The last time he did that, the perpetrators had been dreaming about being burned alive for weeks. Not a pretty sight because when they told Queen Myakka about it, they really did get chased by fire all around the palace. It only stopped after an hour of chasing, and no one could trace the magical signature.


End file.
